Wrath Of The Dark Dragon
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: Lucifer D. Hades, ever since he ate hes Devil Fruit he was doomed to work for the most insane of men. Then he met Monkey D. Luffy and gave up. Join him as he suffers through though the ocean following the lead of a Rubber brained idiot. Expanded Crew, Overpowered OC, Non-cannon Devil Fruits and Crew Members.


_**(Author Note: Hi everyone, this fanfic has been in my mind for a long time so I decided to type it up. BUT BEFORE you read the prologue here is some basic info for you. My OC IS OVERPOWERED but probably won't do anything too interesting until the grand line. This doesn't mean that every character is going to be OP Luffy and the others will only be slightly stronger then cannon, well until the time skip.)**_

 _ **(WARNING – This fanfic WILL contain non-cannon Devil Fruits and Characters for the Crew)**_

* * *

 _Sea's + Locations_

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **P.O.V.**

" _Spoken over a transponder Snail"_

"Written Info"

 **(Japanese name/English name)**

 _ **(Author Notes)**_

~Behemoth Speech~ Ziz Speech *Leviathan Speech*

* * *

 **Wrath of the Dark Dragon: Prologue**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

The _Holy Land Mariejois_ , the city that is sat upon the top of the _red line_ that separates _Paradise_ and _The New World_ , seemed just like that, a Holy Land, the buildings were made of white stone and lots of archways. This place is known for many reasons, it is known as the meeting place of Five Elder Stars **(Gorosei)** , the Capital of the World Government as well as the only official way through to _The New World_ from _Paradise_ but what it is most famous for is it being the home of the Celestial Dragons. Everyone feared these people as they were viewed as superior and all of the Celestial Dragons relished in this fact, well, all except for the only living descendant of the 20th family that formed the world government. This boy of only 15 years old was the only person of the Celestial Dragons that sees how they treat others as wrong, and despite the fact that he belonged to the most powerful of the 20 family's descendants, him alone controlling 80% of the world's wealth. At a young age his parents died leaving him in control of the survival of their family.

Lucifer D. Hades was very pissed off; he had just learned that his parents had planned for him to marry another Celestial Dragon before their death. So he was secretly planning to go 'missing' in the middle of the night and spend the rest of his life exploring the world below.

 **3 Years Later**

In the three years since he had left _Mariejois_ Hades had done quite well for himself. Having become a low time bounty hunter and taken care of himself.

He was currently heading towards _Loguetown_. He had been very lucky to find a ship willing to take him out of _paradise_ and into the _East Blue_. Throughout his adventures to _Reverse Mountain_ through _Paradise_ he had changed his appearance. His hair remained its pitch black colour and was now covered in a black leather cowboy hat _**(picture ace's hat while on Drum Island)**_ and wore a black, cloak ended trench coat and steel plated combat boots. His eyes are always hidden within the shadows of his hat so it is unclear what colour they were.

Over the three years Hades had also come across an odd weaponized Scythe. It was always sheathed on his back and has only been drawn within the presence of those he had hunted. It was called the **Kutabare** **(Drop Dead)** it had a pitch black staff with a crimson blade; it also somehow possessed the ability to increase the users speed.

His ship was suddenly attacked and was sunk with him the only survivor, clinging to a piece of wreckage about 2 meters radial in size. So with nothing else to do he started to contemplate his life while simultaneously counting the days that passed (he was very intelligent).

 **2 and ½ weeks later**

 **Hades P.O.V.**

I was close to Death and contemplating the pros and Cons of eating some of the wooden platform that had been my place of stay for these past days when I saw it, floating in the ocean was a peculiar fruit. Despite how similar the fruits appearance mirrored some of the Devil fruits the other Celestial Dragons fed to slaves it did not matter. Manoeuvring the wooden platform towards the fruit and placing it in front of myself for a quick study of its appearance was what it took for me to realize just how weird the Fruit was. It was shaped like a group of Banana's though each fruit was different colours; there were four 'Bananas' each a combination of two colours.

One was a deep blue with specks of black/purple swirls on it, another was a light blue with white and grey circles as well as yellow/blue lines spiking out from the circles, the second to last was a dark brown with orange flame shapes while the last was the most strange, it was a plain white colour with shifting images all over it. Remembering what I had heard about Devil Fruit and how they gave you powers in exchange for your ability to swim was the only thing that caused me to pause before devouring the fruit, despite the fact that I was trying to save it, some force urged me to finish the fruit. It took about 2 minutes for the world to begin to fade to black.

 **Hades Mindscape**

Hades awoke to see a strange scene in front of him. It seemed to be a location where the Sky, Land and Sea met in one place. Within each section was a creature of some description.

Within the Sky flew a huge eagle like bird, the only difference being the fact that it was about 300 times the size of a battle ship and that it blocked out the sun behind its wingspan. It moved its glowing crimson eyes with the classic eagle slit pupil towards Hades. Behind the bird was a storm cloud spewing a constant string of lightning bolts.

On the Land stood an odd lizard like creature that seemed to be able to stand on either its hind legs or on all four, its front legs having very large claws. It had two horns on its head and an extremely long tail to help it balance as the beast was on par with the size of the bird. The beast's eyes glowed a distinct yellow with a simple circular pupil. Behind the beast, the very earth was set ablaze with flames erupting from the ground in pillars every so often.

In the Sea floated a large serpent that shared its size with the other creatures. It had two wing-like fins close to its front and a spinal fin running along the length of its back which seemed to go on for miles. The Serpents eyes glowed a deep blue and its pupil switched between the birds slit and the beasts circular one. The ocean that it floated in seemed as deep and dark as the night sky itself.

 _ **(Images of all three on my profile)**_

What also stood out about the area were the countless weapons surrounding me and the black Arrows on the ground all pointing in seemingly random directions with blue flames floating in place.

 **~Well it seems we have our first user within the past millennia~** a voice spoke coming from the Direction of the beast.

 ***He seems to be in a pickle, does he not? And surprisingly enough isn't shaking in his human boots*** this came from the serpent.

 **Enough you two, you do realise he can hear us do you not? My pardon young man, allow us to explain what is happening shall we?** this came from the bird. Still stupefied I just nodded in response. So the next 2 hours were spent with the three beings explaining that I had eaten an extremely powerful devil fruit one which is the only way to access their powers and is their prison. It is called, by humans the Multi-Multi Fruit **(Maru-Maru No Mi)** which grants the user the powers of multiple, pre-decided devil fruits. Although through the influence of the serpent, does not give the user the usual weakness of not being able to swim (still weak to sea stone). It took me about half an hour for that to sink in before asking which fruit I possessed.

They informed me that I possessed three Zoan types that they were part of and that I also possessed three Logia's that related to each one of them. They also said I possessed four Paramecia type Fruits that were decided based on some unknown factor, these being the Arms-Arms Fruit **(Buki-Buki No Mi)** that allowed me to turn any part of my body in to any weapon, the Vector-Vector Fruit **(Beku-Beku No Mi)** that allowed me to control vectors, the Phantom-Phantom fruit **(Youkai-Youkai No Mi)** which allowed me to take on the properties of a phantom as well as call forth and control will-o-wisps I also possessed the Kenetic-kenetic fruit **(Tere-Tere No Mi)** which allowed me to move objects with my mind (Telekinesis) as well as the ability to read minds (telepathy). It was at this point that the introduced themselves.

 **~Greetings, I am the Demon that rules over the land, the Behemoth! ~** The Beast introduced himself and spoke how the devil fruit he was within, the Demon-King Fruit Model: Behemoth **(Akuma-o No Mi Maderu: Kyodai Kigyo)** was partnered with the Flame-Flame Fruit **(Mera-Mera No Mi)** which allowed me to control and turn in to Fire. When I asked why he was matched with that particular fruit he only stated that. **~The fury of the land is condensed in to flames ~**.

 **How do you do, I am the Demon that rules over the Sky, I am the Ziz.** the bird spoke politely while introducing stated that he was within the Demon-King Fruit Model: Ziz **(Akuma-o No Mi Maderu: Ziz)** and that it was partnered with the Rumble-Rumble Fruit **(Guro-Guro No Mi)** and that it allowed me to turn in to and control Lightning. It also stated that he was partnered with that fruit as it **Contained the pure unrestricted wrath of the Sky**.

 ***I am the Demon that rules over the Seas, I am the Leviathan!*** the serpent spoke and then explained that she resided within the Demon-King Fruit Model: Leviathan **(Akuma-o No Mi Maderu: Rivu-aiasan)** and that she was partnered with the Dark-Dark Fruit **(Yami-Yami No Mi)** which allowed me to transform and control Darkness, a strong form of gravity. She also stated that she was partnered with it as it ***Represented the total darkness that consumes the depths of the ocean***.

The three of them also informed me that they each had two more fruits out there but some idiot had somehow separated them from the original fruit and that until I had found them I would be granted a increased longevity and mental maturity lock (basically he won't age either physically or mentally until he finds and returns these fruits). All three than suggested that I trained with my new powers for the next few years while still stranded as there would be a lower chance of harming others. They also warned me that I would experience an unrivalled rage in to my body as well as the need to destroy, they also informed me that it might happen while not using the fruit's, when asked why the only response was. **~*we're still demons.*~**.

 **Hades P.O.V.**

 **Back in the Real world**

As I awoke I vaguely wondered how long I was out for as the moon had risen, I then heard the Ziz say that I had been unconscious for about 2 weeks, when I asked how it knew it pointed out that it ruled the sky and as a result knew with a 0.3 second margin of error what time it was while also kindly offering to keep track of the time at sea while I trained.

 **15 Years Later (Yes Seriously he took his time training)**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Having spent 15 years training his control over his Devil fruit abilities Hades was about to leave when he noticed his eyes in his reflection, he had been told they would change due to the three demon kings influence but he wasn't expecting to see a combination of all of their eyes. His pupil still looked the same but when he expressed too much of one emotion it would turn in to a slit and the rest of his eyes were completely encompassed in red.

Shrugging this off, he was about to fly off using his Ziz transformation when he noticed a large number of marine ships in the distance, well there was 10 Ships but they were a lot larger than normal marine Ships, about double the size of a giant. Due to his enhanced senses thanks to his Zoan devil fruit he could hear who he presumed to be the admiral of the fleet yelling out orders about preparing the cannons.

I also heard a voice mention a Buster Call, for some reason it seems that the world government had ordered a buster call to destroy something, for some reason this enraged him more than usual, it was only as he descended down in to the depths of rage that he remembered the words of the three demon Kings about him experiencing the need to destroy. It was at this point when he blacked out.

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Hades, in his rage induced state, drew **Kutabare** and used its ability to grant increased speed to move towards the closest ship. It only took 3 seconds before he had cut down every marine on the ship and another 10 seconds for the other ships to realize that the ship had been destroyed, but they realised this too late, as the front three ships had caved in on themselves and started to sink in to the ocean.

It was at this point when the men on the forth ship saw a man running towards them, ON THE WATER! As they prepared to start to fight the man they heard some of the men start to scream in pain, this caused them to realise that in the few second that they weren't looking at him the man had managed to reach their ship and started to decapitate any marine he could get close to, which was every single one of them due to his dramatically increased speed.

 **1 minute later**

It had only taken 1 minute for the rage induced Hades to totally annihilate the entire Buster call, well 33.33 seconds but I digress. It was at this point that he started to lose his rage as he had let it loose on to the 10,000 men on the ships he had destroyed. It was also at this point where he vowed to himself to train to keep this rage in check and to do this he decided to meditate until he had managed to do this; after all he had all the time in the world.

 **A week later (Marine HQ)**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

It had been a week since the government had sent out a buster call, and only now had they received the information that it had not arrived, after searching for the 10 missing ships and 5 missing admirals, they had come across the wreckage. What Sengoku and Monkey D Garp saw shook them to the core (This is about 28 years before Luffy leaves the villiage).

The buster call ships or more precisely their wrecks seemed to have been cut in to pieces though not neatly as if by a sword but jaggedly and very savagely, it was as if it was attacked by an enraged beast, it was at this point when one of their men said that they had found a survivor.

The 'survivor', if you could call him that, was a complete wreck he kept rocking back and forth muttering to himself. After about an hour of persuading him he had told them about the attack. He had told them how out of nowhere a man dressed completely in black. His hair, pitch black in colour covered in a black leather cowboy hat and wore a black cloak ended trench coat and steel plated combat boots. The soldier also mentioned two other things about the man.

That he destroyed every ship and had killed all of the others with only a scythe that had a crimson blade and that his eyes were the most demonic things he had seen, completely red with a snake like pupil. It was after remembering all of the terror he had experienced that the man descended in to hysterics and quickly fainted.

After hearing this, the two admirals _**(I'm assuming they were admirals at this point)**_ looked at each other and had decided to speak privately.

Once they had reached the captains room they decided to talk about this attack. After about an hour of discussing, arguing and mournful silence they had come to a conclusion, the only conclusion. A bounty had to be issued, the only problem they had no name and no idea how high it should be. It was at this very moment that they received a call over a transponder snail.

" _Admiral's Garp and Sengoku, please report your discoveries relating to the missing Buster Call fleet."_ The speaker requested, so they did, they told the man (who was one of the Five Elders **(Gorosei)** ) how they had found all ten ships ripped apart with no salvageable remains and that there had been only one survivor. They also informed him of what they thought that they should do about it.

After 2 hours of discussing the bounty and name of the 'criminal', they had come to a decision. It would be another two weeks before the poster had been released upon the world and it read as follows.

"Wanted Dead or Alive"

"Blood Scythe for 700,000,000 Beri"

"Warning: subject is extremely dangerous and believed to be responsible for the murder of 5 marine admirals and sinking of their ships."

The image for the poster was a sketch of a man wearing a black cowboy hat, though the hat covered every facial mark except for his eyes, witch glowed a deep red with a black slit pupil, the figure was also carrying a black poled scythe with a blood red blade.

After seeing this bounty poster many people all over the world felt pure terror, though it was not written down on the poster the world's populace was all aware of the reason why five admirals were in one place. It was on this day that the world plunged into chaos. While distributing these posters around the ships within the sea the messenger seagulls failed to notice the floating section of wood with a man sitting in a crossed legged position with his eyes closed.

 **2 years later**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

On a ship's crow's nest a man was inspecting the sea that surrounded the ship, he was doing this to look for any threats, and on the mast behind him was a black cloth that was the ships flag, though due to the wind not blowing the symbol was not visible.

It was as the man turned to inspect the section of ocean in front of the ship that he saw it, a section of wood floating around with what seemed to be an unconscious body on it (Hades is asleep ** _(what did you expect he hasn't slept much in the last 17 years)_ )**. He leaned over the edge of the crow's nest and yelled down to his captain.

"Captain, MAN OVER BOARD!" Almost immediately a man stepped out of the captain's quarters. A tall man walked out, his most prominent physical feature was his curved black moustache. He also had thick black hair and he wore a long red captain's coat as well as a red captain's hat with his crew's symbol on it. The symbol on his hat was a classic skull and crossbones but the skull sported the captain's moustache. These were the Roger Pirates, with their captain Gol D. Roger and today they were on their way to the Grand line.

"Does there seem to be any other survivors?" Roger asked with a rare serious expression on his face. The lookout replied with a shake of his head.

"Captain the wood he's on seems to be cracked and rotting. Maybe he saw the piece floating and clung to it?" Nodding acknowledging that he heard him he started ordering people to get him aboard. It a was at this point where Roger's first mate Silvers Rayleigh walked up next to him. Rayleigh had strawberry blonde hair that was clean cut, and had a moderate amount of facial hair he also wore a pair of circular glasses on his face.

"As kind as ever Captain, what should we do with the boy when we get him aboard; according to the lookout he looked young, much too young for him to join us in the Grand line." In reply Roger mealy looked toward where they were pulling up Hades. Rogers's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the weapon on the boys back and the way the boy was dressed. Smirking slightly Roger suddenly burst out laughing, startling his crew.

"Oh Rayleigh, I believe we have brought a celebrity on to our little pirate ship. Or do you not see his weapon and his likeness to this!" As he said this he pulled up the wanted poster of Blood Scythe. This caused his first mate to go bug eyed and the rest of the crew to become confused as they could not see the poster.

It was at this point that Hades became conscious but hearing the voices around him instantly closed his eyes due to the realization that anyone who saw them would panic (who wouldn't he has demon eyes (literary)). Unfortunately for him the captain and first mate were users of haki and could tell that he was conscious.

"Hey boy we know you are awake, and if you are who I believe you are then you need not be worried about surprising us for an advantage, do you?" Roger spoke to Hades, who at the captain's acknowledgment of his consciousness sat up with his legs crossed and his head tilted in confusion of being recognised.

"For your information sir, I do not keep my eyes closed for a surprise attack but to keep from startling you and your crew due to their, unique appearance. Also why do you speak as if you recognise me?" He questioned the apparent captain, surprising both him and the first mate. While Rayleigh was still looking at Hades Roger looked back down at Blood Scythes' picture and noticed the eyes. Acting quickly he ordered his crew to go back to their positions.

While they did this, though very slowly, Roger and Rayleigh led the 'boy' back to the captain's quarters, when inside Roger asked Hades to open his eyes. When he did it confirmed Rogers's thoughts while Rayleigh flinched due to their appearance. Roger walked towards his seat and sat down before speaking to Hades.

"You've eaten a Devil Fruit, haven't you?" he directed this at Hades, who answered by nodding his head and delved in to an explanation of his fruits abilities and what he had been doing from the past few years.

 **1 hour later**

Roger and Rayleigh just looked at the now 36 year old in front of them. They were in complete awe that such a Devil Fruit existed. Well Rayleigh was, Roger had a very noticeable glint in his eyes, that unknown to all would return in the eyes of someone in the future. Quickly standing and grabbing a pair of pitch black sunglasses and walked towards Hades.

"So kid, what say you to joining my crew?" this got two different reactions from the people in the room. Rayleigh was internally screaming at himself for following such a childish captain, while Hades just looked up at Roger with a confused expression.

"Why would you want me on your crew? And what would I get out of it?" This caused Roger to smirk.

"Well I and my crew are currently heading towards the grand line and we need a person who has been there before, also I would let you have all the adventures you could want! So what do you say lad?" Roger asked while holding out the sunglasses he had picked up. Reaching for and putting on the glasses Hades smirked.

"I was starting to miss the Grand line! Oh allow me to introduce myself! I am Lucifer D Hades."

 **2 Years Later**

It had been two years since Hades joined the Roger pirates as their Quartermaster and in that time Hades had learned about his bounty, this resulted in Roger coming up with a way so that the marines wouldn't recognise him. They would dye the tips of his hair red. This of course caused both Hades and Rayleigh to stare at him for half an hour before just accepting it.

So due to his 'new' appearance he had received a second bounty as the Quarter master of the Roger pirates (it most probably had something to do with the age gap of the two bounties, but don't tell Roger that). Though to decrease his apparent threat level he only used the powers of the Arms-Arms fruit. This resulted in the birth of the Red Blur.

"Wanted Dead or Alive"

"Red Blur' Hades for 300,000,000 Beri"

He had also been taught Haki by his captain and first mate. Through this he discovered he possessed **Haoshoku Haki (Conquerors Spirit)** as well as a fourth type due to the influence of the Demon Kings. He dubbed it the **Kessen Haki (Bloodbath Spirit)** which was a lot similar to the Haoshoku Haki but instead of knocking his opponents out it caused a large amount of internal bleeding, this resulted in his opponents choking up the blood in their lungs and it pooling under their fallen body _**(What did you expect their Demon Kings!)**_.

So over the two years Roger conquered the _Grand Line_ and became known as the 'king of the Pirates'. Then he dropped a bombshell on his crew. He was dying of a fatal illness and as a result was disbanding his crew.

This left Hades with absolutely nothing to do except for wondering around paradise.

 **1 Year Later**

Today was the execution of Gol D Roger and Hades – underneath a cloak – was watching from the crowd. He wished to witness it in person. Though when the blades pierced Rogers's chest something strange happened, well for Hades, a spectral version of Roger appeared next to Hades, this was when the Demon King's explained that the Spirits of certain dead people would latch on to him as an anchor. Though Hades knew what they meant, he just understood one thing.

He was stuck for the rest of eternity listening to the rambling's of his 'slightly' crazy captain.

 **4 Years later**

 **Hades P.O.V.**

I had been wandering through _Paradise_ for the last 4 years, constantly listening to Roger complaining about how it was boring. Well mostly, Roger had started to ramble about wanting to see a Sword. Apparently it's supposed to be the world's most beautiful sword, despite it being a cursed sword. Having nothing better to do I decided to take a look at the sword which resided in a shrine on the island I was currently on, _Asuka Island_.

When I saw the sword my only thoughts were that it wasn't cursed, it was possessed by a demon, well that's what it felt like with all of the killing intent it was leaking. The sword itself lived up to its title.

The Sword was a Jian, a double edged sword; it was about 80 centimetres in length with the blade taking up 70 of these centimetres. It had an eight-petaled guard and a red tassel at the end of its hilt. The blade was an emerald green, with a wavy design on it, at set intervals along the blade was seven glowing points that gave the appearance of seven stars being in the blade hence its name, **Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword)**. The longer I spent around the sword the more its blade seemed to glow, not only that it seemed to be both wary and excited for some reason. When night fell I decided to sleep in the nearby forest as I was too lazy to rent a room anywhere.

 **Hades Mindscape**

I found myself in a very familiar area. The sky the land and sea meeting in a single spot, with their representing demons moving around within the areas. Though, this time I seemed to have dragged Roger in with me. Who at this point was sitting on the ground looking at the demons in shock and awe, probably from their size? It was at this point when they spoke.

 **~ Boy! You have to take that blade as your own! ~** Behemoth stated excitedly. With the Leviathan nodding her head in agreement with him before realising this and glaring at the thought.

"Wait! Why? I mean I know some swordsmanship but that sword is beyond my control, not only that it possesses a large amount of bloodlust, so much in fact it could possess anyone it wished!"

 **Calm down Hades. Allow us to explain. That blade seems to possess multiple sections that give off our auras. This means that someone has used sections of our original bodies to create the blade. Though these sections have lost our original powers it seems to have picked up its own.** The three of them then went on to explain that the sword seemed extremely durable to a point where I could bash it against a mountain for millennia before the mountain broke while the sword would remain unscathed. They also mentioned its ability to summon and control green flames which are rumoured to be so powerful that they can ignite underwater and are able to heal wounds as that is the nature of green fire.

Of course after hearing this Roger had stars in his eyes and was demanding that I steal and train to use the sword. Sighing, I agreed on the condition that he teaches me swordsmanship.

 **Back in the Real world**

 **Hades P.O.V.**

I woke up in the same position that I had fallen asleep in and quickly asked the Ziz what time it was, it replied that it was about midnight. Sighing I stood up and walked silently towards the shrine. I was once a pirate so the only way I could think of getting the sword was to steal it.

Thinking it over for about a minuet I decided to cover up the theft by summoning a lightning storm using the powers of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. My plan was simple, steal the sword and strike the shrine with lightning, causing it to catch on fire and making everyone believe that the sword was destroyed in the fire.

 **2 hours later**

My plan went scarily how I wanted it to, I mean you would expect the sword to be guarded by someone, but no, it wasn't. I was currently on my little boat sailing away from the island with the **Shichiseiken** strapped to my waist while discussing with Roger how he was going to train me in swordsmanship.

 **6 years later (trained in swordsmanship)**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

The _Holy Land Mariejois_ , the city that is sat upon the top of the _red line_ that separates _Paradise_ and _The New World_ , seemed just how it had always had been. The white pristine buildings the people running away from fires, wait what. That's right today the usually peaceful Mariejois was under attack by a crew of pirates. These pirates were called the Sun Pirates and were captained by the 'Adventurer' Fisher Tiger.

He and his crew were trying to free all of the slaves here that were under the control of the Celestial Dragons. Though they were in a spot of trouble, as the marines had shown up in mass and were about to kill several of his crew mates including Jinbe the first mate and Arlong.

Just as the marines were about to pull the trigger they became distracted, well everyone was, as a line of buildings set ablaze in an eerily green flame. Many of the figures close to the flames noticed a figure standing within the flames with what seemed to be a sword in his right hand.

Suddenly the figure ran towards the marines about to kill some of the Sun pirates and started to cut at them with his sword, the strange thing? When they were cut by the blade, even if it was a shallow cut, they set alight with green flames.

Many of the sun pirates were staring in shock as this single human started crushing the marines that their entire crew of fishmen could not. Many of the other members were confused as they believed that all humans hated their species, and here in front of them was a human attacking other humans to save them.

Quickly snapping out of his better hidden confusion, Fisher Tiger started to get his crew to start assisting the strange human. With a mighty roar the entire crew shot forward and started attacking the marines along with the human.

 **Several Hours later (After they had escaped)**

The sun pirates were all partying with the stranger, who had introduced himself as Hades, after freeing all of the slaves on _Mariejois_. Fisher Tiger himself had thanked Hades for saving members of his crew. Despite the party and obvious non-aggression from Hades many members of the crew was still wary around him. His outright disregard of the apparent hatred from other humans towards the fishman species and his strange appearance (he was wearing sunglasses at night!) keeping most of the crew from approaching the man/boy.

When he finally said it was time for him to leave Jinbe and Arlong came forward and gave him a book on how to use fishman karate (both out of repayment for him saving them). Just as he was about to cast off Fisher Tiger came forward and gifted him with two Flintlock 44 calibre 6 shot Revolver's that he had taken from some of the marines during the attack he had carved his initials on the grip so that he would be remembered by the human.

"Where will you go now Hades?" Fisher Tiger asked, after stepping back from the boys raft.

"Probably heading to the East blue, got nothing better to do and I just want to relax for a few years before deciding what to do from then on. I really have no idea." Hades responded with a shrug. Fisher tiger nodded in acknowledgement.

A few days later another bounty was placed.

"Wanted Dead or Alive"

"Draconic Knight Hades for 400,000,000 Beri"

 **1 Year Later (some training with the pistols)**

Hades stepped off his boat and walking in to _Foosha Villiage_ , tuning out the incessant babbling of roger about how he felt he had heard of this place before, and wondering through the town to the mountain forest at the back of it. After quickly finding a secluded place he set to work, chopping and using the trees around him to build a small house. Making sure to lock the door he wondered back to town and bought all the furniture he would need before dropping by the local bar. In said bar a small boy was sat speaking animatedly with the bartender. He had short messy black hair as well as black eyes. The bartender was a young woman with brown eyes and greenish black hair she seemed to just smile and nod at the boy's story. After ordering and finishing his food Hades went back to his new home where he would spend his time.

Just as hades was going to sleep he heard a voice from his front door standing up, barely noticing Roger perking up at the voice, he opened his front door and saw the boy from the bar from earlier in the day.

"Hello there little one what are you doing out here?" Hades asked the boy before noticing the rough state he was in. "Come on in, you can rest if you want." The boy nodded vigorously before following Hades in to his home.

"Grandpa through me in to the forest, he said it was to make me in to a strong marine. But I don't want to be a marine!" The boy spoke up before realising something he looked up at Hades with a grin that he had only ever seen on one person.

"I want to be a pirate! OH! Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you!"


End file.
